


Sarada's Gaiden: Heavens Path.

by Artemus



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: F/F, I had writers block so I wrote this., Incest, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemus/pseuds/Artemus
Summary: Sakura having been over worked makes a huge mistake that leads to another and then another.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sarada
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Sarada's Gaiden: Heavens Path.

**Author's Note:**

> I need. No I want the community to give me advice on how to wrap this up! Do I need a spicy lewd ending or something more tame? Let me know in the comment's ya filthy animals!

It was a mid-summer day in Konoha the sun had just begun to hang over the hospital where Sakura had spent most of the day. A training session between Naruto and the village job in had gone awry wounding more than a dozen. The surgery room light flickered on and off more than twelve times before the hour was up and the line seemed never-ending with another patient being added by the minute.

Sakura stood at the edge of the operating table her gloves were stained red and her eyes nearly shut from exhaustion. Finishing up with the patient on the table he was wheeled out only for another to take his place. Closing her eyes softly feeling a nice rush of cool air pass through her air she almost drifted off to sleep. The door behind her opened quickly slamming against the wall with a solid thwack pulling her out of her three-second sleep.

A small bald man stood in the frame of the door his arms crossed and his eyebrows furrowed. The old man had been the head of the hospital usual rather docile and calm his eyes now carried a near unrivaled rage. “Sakura, go home!” His voice was croaky almost like a toad Sakura often pondered if he was related to Gamabunta in some small way.

“The medical team will handle the rest for today and tomorrow so go home and get some rest!” his voice shifted from anger to something akin to how a parent would address their child. Sakura gave a callous shrug before stumbling to the door her knees shaking to keep her up. “Sarada is on her way here to help you home.” Rubbing the bridge of his nose with his Sakura slinked by him turning down the hall she murmured to herself. “Sasuke.” The word leaked from her mouth like water from a faucet. 

“Is she going to be alright sir?” the nurse on the other side of the table asked sliding the tools into a small tray of water. 

“Three days with almost no sleep, food, or water she might be delirious, but she should be fine.” Turning to the line he waved to the next nurse to bring the next patient in. Sakura stumbled into the waiting room the usual room that she had seen many times in the past had suddenly morphed into something beyond her comprehension. Making her way to the door she collapsed onto the bench shutting her eyes tight she mumbled “Sasuke” one last time before falling asleep. 

“Mom.” The voice came from her daughter who stomped her foot at a quick pace. Sarada stood a few feet from the bench that her mother was draped across. “Let’s go home.” She tried in vain to collect her mother from her makeshift bed wrapping her mothers’ arm around her shoulder did not work neither did pulling her waist. Sakura giggled a bit as Sarada pulled at her waist mumbling Sasuke’s name into the wind again. “Dad left the village a few days ago, come on!” Sakura lifted herself tossing Sarada to the ground her eyelids struggling to lift even an inch. “Finally!” Sarada pouted puffing out her bottom lip she blew her bangs out of her eye. Too good to be true however Sakura simply laid back into a new position. Sarada gritted her teeth nearly seething in a slight rage before her eyes shot open wide. Putting her hands together she performed the transformation hand signs a cloud of smoke wrapped around her.

The smoke cleared having taken her father’s form she could not help but smirk at her brilliant plan. Leaning forward she raised her finger to the nape of Sakura’s neck grazing over it she felt a slight twinge in her spine. Looking over her sleeping mother she could not help but feel a slight twinge run the length of her spine. A strange thought floated through her mind “I can see why dad fell in love with her she is pretty cute.” Realizing what she had thought she waved the air trying to blow the thought away like a thought bubble. “Sakura, you shouldn’t sleep here.” She whispered into Sakura’s ear mentally however she was now high fiving herself for nailing the transformation. Sakura's eyes fluttered open quickly standing to her feet although losing her balance a few times she flung her arm around Sarada’s shoulder. The entire walk home was filled with Sakura mumbling about how Naruto should have been more careful with his training. 

Finally, after what seemed like an hour of walking and rage-induced slurred murmuring Sarada managed to arrive at the door with her mother in tow. Laying her mother across her bed she gave a long sigh of relief clasping her hands together to undo her transformation. However, Sakura had already lifted herself her glazed sleep-deprived eyes stared a hole right through Sarada’s forehead. Jumping forward from the bed she collided with Sarada pushing her to the ground. Rubbing her head from where it smacked against the ground, she forced her eyes open just in time to catch her mother giving her a lustful eye. “Hold on!” Sarada shouted slamming her hands together and in a puff of smoke, her guise of Sasuke was gone. This did not stop Sakura as she had closed her eyes moving in to collect a kiss from her thought to be husband. 

“Mom!” Sarada was able to irk out before her mother kissed her sealing their lips together. Sakura seemed rather aggressive pushing the inexperienced Sarada’s head back her arms wrapped tightly around her daughter ending any hope Sarada had to escape. Minutes passed but for Sarada, it felt like time was no longer a universal concept the soft sponge-like texture of her mother’s lips and the warmth pouring from her mother’s figure welled up a torrent of feelings that Sarada knew almost nothing about. Sakura, however, fell asleep after a real minute passed falling from her daughter, she collapsed to the floor leaving Sarada in a stupor. A cool breeze rushed in from the window snapping her out of her mind. Looking down at her mother rolled up on the floor her eyes locked onto her mother’s lips swallowing her heart she collected the cover from the bed draping it across her sleeping mother. Stepping outside the room she pulled the door closed standing in the dark hallway she brought her finger to her lips trying her hardest to recall the feeling.

The next morning was quiet as Sarada’s alarm clock was already off as the young ninja had not gotten a wink of sleep. Sakura on the other hand was still asleep drooling across her arm that she used as a pillow. Kicking the covers off Sarada jumped from the bed collecting her usual outfit she made a break for the front door. Pulling the door open she hesitated to leave her mother passed out in the house by herself. Shaking her head clear she shut the door and set off into the village. Stopping by the Seventh’s house she spotted Himawari watering the Sunflower that she received from Ino. Looking upward she spotted Boruto laying across his bed with a comic book draped over his face. “I can’t believe I’m going to do this” she shouted internally landing on his open window she completed a series of hand signs that summoned a small flurry of feathers. The feathers floated to the floor as she picked the book off his face, she could feel a tingle run the length of her spine, but it was far from the one she felt last night. 

Slipping into the room she lifted the comatose Boruto from the pillow inching her face closer and closer. Kissing her teammate was the last thing she thought she would do but it was happening, but it was coarse, rougher than what she thought. Dropping Boruto to the bed she brought her finger to her lip-biting down on her index finger she tried to keep the thought out of her mind. It however was apparent the kiss she just had was nothing compared to the one she had last night. Pulling her finger free from her teeth she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose until they shined from the outside light. 

Sakura’s eyes opened wide taking in her surroundings her nerves unraveled as she realized she was in her room. Something felt different however she could not put a pin on it, but it felt familiar. Giving a slight shrug she tossed the cover onto her bed and went about changing out of her Medical attire. Sarada landed on the windowsill to her room stepping inside she tossed her shoes under her bed. The young shinobi had another plan forming in the back of her mind the feeling of her kiss last night twisted her usual thoughts. “I want to feel that at least once more.” That thought played on repeat sticking to the back of her mind almost like a mantra. 

A knock on the door almost literally shot her heart out of her throat as she panicked to find a place to hide. Sakura, however, did not wait to pull the door open she stepped into the room as Sarada sat at her desk with one of her old textbooks opened to a random page. Sitting on the edge of Sarada’s bed Sakura gave her daughter a beaming smile. “I wanted to say thanks for yesterday,” Sakura spoke rather plaintively however her daughter was panicking internally running through list after list of ways her mother was going to bring up their kiss. “It couldn’t have been easy carrying me home last night.” Sarada’s mind was still a mess that her mother’s words did not even register her mind. The front part of her brain was filled with excuses and worries while the other end was stuck on one thing. 

Sakura went on though describing what had happened that made her work to the point she was about to pass out. Sarada however knew exactly what had happened having listened to the story while she carried her sleep-deprived mother home. Thankful she listened then in earnest so she could give the right responses almost without thinking. Her toes dug into the floor as she tried to keep her eyes from wandering to her mother's lips. The feeling of fire creeping up her spine extended down her arms feeling like all the blood was drained out she could feel a prickly sensation in her fingers. Sakura leaned back jumping into another story about the hospital head and how he still gloats about being the best doctor in the village even though his eyesight was slipping. Sarada however was thinking about something else though she remembers to give the slight smile and short nod. 

Giving her mother a look over she wanted to pinch herself her mother was quite attractive her slim waist framed perfectly by the shirt even showing off the perfect abdomen. Feeling the fire that had made its home in her arms spread to her legs she felt like her reasoning was a piece of paper dangling over a raging fire with the corners being constantly singed. Sakura brought her hand up rolling her hair behind her ear gave Sarada a full view of her mother’s best features. Looking at the woman on her bed not as her mother but as a woman Sakura’s slim form her long porcelain arms that could crush coal into diamonds. Her eyes shot downward when she noticed her mother was not looking running her eyes the length of the woman’s thighs. Sakura’s gaze turned wistful as she changed the topic of the conversation even though her daughter made it obvious that she was not paying attention. Standing up from the chair Sakura had not noticed that her daughter made her way closer and closer. Climbing up onto the bed Sarada straddled Sakura laying her hands gently on her mothers’ shoulders. Sakura was now fully concentrated on her daughter with wide eyes and a rather cottonlike mouth. “What are you?” She mouthed but Sarada moved quicker than her words could leave her mouth. 

Sitting in silence Sakura remembered that feeling she felt earlier realizing that this was it however the reality sunk in a second after. Pulling free from Sarada’s kiss she looked down her daughter sat on her lap nearly quivering. She could not let her daughter continue however the more she looked at her daughter the more she could feel her reasoning fail her. “I’m sorry!” Sarada finally managed to collect herself it was her inner self smacking her across the back of her head that finally cleared her mind. 

“Yesterday, I used transformation jutsu to help you get home.” She hung her head in shame as she shifted to the side of her bed. “I changed into dad and when we got home, I changed back but you ended up kissing me instead.” Inner Sarada sat in the back of her mind raising a fist each time Sarada thought about anything to do with her mother. “It felt different than when I was a kid, it felt warm and amazing.” Finally, with a clear conscience, her inner self nodded with approval before dissipating. 

“Really?” Sakura asked bringing her finger to her lip she ran it the length of her thin pink lips feeling a bit proud. 

“When you hugged me, I felt so warm and then the kiss, I guess I was absorbed by trying to feel it again.” Shame and pride formed a weird mixture inside her as she bared her thoughts. Sakura sat wide-eyed thinking how it was weird and rather comforting to hear she was a great kisser even from Sarada. Sasuke was unique in his approach to giving her compliment she knew it, but it was a nice change of pace to hear the words. 

“Was it that amazing?” she asked looking to the corner of the room to avoid her daughter’s eye.

“It was soft I felt a warm tingle run down my spine,” Sarada recalled the feeling this time her inner self was there to make sure it was just a thought. Sakura however full of her daughter’s praise gave herself a mental pat on the back. Giving a rather soft sigh she leaned over her fingers gripped Sarada’s chin pulling her face towards her she kissed her daughter this time being her choice. Pulling her lips free Sakura threw her leg over the other leaning back onto her palms she still basked in the glow from the prior complements. Sarada’s mind however was fried even her inner self was left at a loss. 

“Maybe a kiss isn’t something to be so hung upon.” Sakura thought as she shifted her right leg over her left. “Isn’t this a time in her life where she might be impressionable?” Sarada’s head tilted to the side trying to guess what her mother was thinking. A shine appeared in her left eye causing her to jump to the floor the light of the sun coming through the window mixed with the darkness of her room. Sakura sat back on the bed the sun gave Sakura’s bare skin an irresistible glow the same with her emerald eyes. Sakura rolled her head around putting a cap on overflowing pride she looked down at Sarada who intern looked up to her mother almost like she was a goddess. “Okay, this might be a bit addicting.” A grin ran across her lips as a more twisted thought ran along with her mind. Lifting her foot, she placed it firmly on Sarada’s thigh pressing into the young girl’s skin. Sarada felt her heart plummet but something else quickly took its place almost akin to a lump of burning coal as sweat formed across her forehead. 

“Go ahead.” She mouthed her emerald eyes cut through Sarada like it was nothing leaving a sense of lust and fear in the gaping wound. Placing her left hand on Sakura’s ankle and the right on the back of her leg she leaned forward her eyes still locked in a losing struggle against Sakura’s. Placing her lips against the soft but firm porcelain skin she made her way up to the knee peppering the leg with light pecks. Sarada’s eyes shook as she watched her mother's hand glide close her breath labored as she was lifted effortlessly up onto the bed. The air felt heavy as the young girl sucked in twice as much trying to cool the raging fire inside her. It eventually came the soft feeling of her mother’s lips on her own caused her to release her Sharingan rings in her eyes spun madly forming into a single ornate design. 

The ornate sigils spun wildly as her mind ran through nearly thousands of different predictions that could come from her mother’s actions. The kiss was long, and she could feel it every so often something would graze her lip almost causing her to shudder. Her Sharingan however consistently active was tapping out all her chakra she felt its effects as her toes went numb first. Sakura felt her inhibitions fade as she felt what her daughter felt shifting her leg upward ran thigh between Sarada’s legs. Sarada went limp in her mother’s arms much to Sakura’s amusement she pulled her closer. Falling to the bed Sakura broke the kiss first pulling Sarada against her chest. “It has been so long since I felt anybody lust after me.” She did however wish that it had been Sasuke instead of her daughter but that only fueled the feeling instead of extinguishing it.

“I can’t breathe!” Sarada was muffled by her mother’s cleavage but it was not the source of her lack of air. The power of her awakened Sharingan was draining what chakra she had nearly sucked her chakra pathway’s dry. 

“Hey, do you think?” Sakura asked even though her better judgment and inner Sakura tried her best to wrestle the thought from her lips.


End file.
